


Out for a Ride

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's gone out for a ride to clear his head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Kevin's gone out for a bike ride today, to clear his head, he keeps hearing the rumours that Stoffel's going to get his seat and he's just not sure what to think about it all.

He likes Stoffel but it always hurts to know that there's someone better than you out there, and after having a year of watching from the sidelines, not racing anything at all, well that's a bitter pill to swallow.

Kevin's got no idea how long he's been riding for but his legs are starting to ache. He looks around for somewhere to stop when a taxi skims past him, clipping his handlebars and sending him flying off onto the grass by the edge of the road.

He curses in Danish, more to make himself feel better than on the slim chance that the taxi driver understands Danish. Thankfully he's uninjured although he's skinned a knee. The bike's wheel is twisted and he groans out loud before picking it up and heading towards the nearest town.

After a few minutes he sees a sign that says _Horsham 1_ and breathes a sigh of relief that he doesn't have to walk too far to get a train back to Woking.

Jo's just out walking his dog, a large Great Dane called Dane, when he sees the injured guy, it's not until he gets up close that he realises that it's Kevin Magnussen. They have a few friends in common and they've spoken a few times but his mind overrides all these trivial thoughts with concern for Kevin and his bleeding knee.

"Are you ok?" Jo asks before cursing himself for asking such a silly question, since he's clearly not.

"Yeah, just a little tumble," Kevin says with a shrug, smile still on his face.

"My house is nearby, I've got some first aid things," Jo says as Kevin's stomach growls, "and I could make you something to eat".

"Sounds good," Kevin says and Jo leads the way, Kevin fusses over the dog as he drags his broken bike and they chat about random things, Jo tactfully trying to avoid mentioning Kevin's current situation at work. Although that's more for himself than Kevin, since he's in exactly the same position, unsure if he's going to get the thing he's worked so hard for.

When Jo gets back no-one's home and he leads Kevin to the kitchen where both the first aid kit lives and he can make Kevin something to eat as his stomach has growled for most of the way home. Jo brings the first aid kit out and kneels in front of Kevin so that he can clean his cut but Kevin just laughs and tells him it's 'only a flesh wound' before laughing some more.

"Food would be good," Kevin says with a smile and Jo nods before going off to make them sandwiches with some left-over chicken. As Jo sits down with the food Dane appears to beg for scraps, although given that he's tall enough to rest his head on the table, it's not so much begging as guilt by puppy eyes.

Jo feeds the dog scraps that he'd left at the edge of his plate, so that he wouldn't try and steal Kevin's food. They eat in relative silence, Kevin making appreciative sounds as he eats and the dog exaggeratedly licking his lips after each morsel of chicken. Only when Dane's sure that there's no more food does he lie down on the floor..

The plates cleared away, Jo offers to attend to Kevin's graze and Kevin asks if he can use the shower. Jo wanders off to get him some towels and lures Dane out of the kitchen with the promise of dog biscuits.

As Jo's showing him around the house, Kevin notices how ordinary everything looks, he's only met Jo a few times through a mutual friend and he just assumed that his place would be, well, more posh. Fancy furniture and luxury white goods. Which Kevin feels awful about now that he's seen how similar their homes are, pictures of races from years gone by, old helmets and other bits of cars proudly on display.

"You can leave your bag in here, it's my room," Jo says and Kevin complies, leaving his bag in the corner. Amazed by how similar their rooms are, posters of their childhood heroes, pictures of them and their fathers racing, bookshelves littered with trophies from the junior series. There's even a box stuffed tidily under the desk bearing his sponsor's logo, freebies no doubt, Kevin's got loads of them at home.

They're in the hallway and Jo's pointing out the shower when one of the pictures on the wall catches Kevin's eye, "Monaco, nineteen eighty-seven, Dad's first points," Jo explains. Kevin nods, his Dad's told him all about what it's like to have a not-so-successful F1 career. Every point was its own victory.

There's the sound of a dog climbing on a bed and Jo excuses himself, Kevin wanders into the bathroom but before he switches the water on he hears Jo trying to remove Dane from his parents' bed.

While Kevin's in the shower Jo brings the first aid kit up and arranges his desk chair so that he can clean up his cut and dress it properly. Being a doctor's son has it advantages sometimes. Jo's making sure that he's got everything he needs when Kevin appears in the doorway.

The sight of Kevin in nothing but his dressing gown leaves Jo speechless and he ends up just motioning to the chair. Kevin sits down, leaving a little gap in the dressing gown which at this angle gives Jo quite a view. Jo's kneeling in front of him, trying to focus on cleaning up Kevin's grazed knee with some antiseptic cream and cotton wool before taping the gauze in place.

"Is that ok?" Jo asks as he pats the tape so it won't come undone. Jo's eyes keep gazing towards the gap in the dressing gown and when he sees Kevin watching he looks down abruptly.

"Maybe you could kiss it better?" Kevin says with a smirk before allowing the dressing gown to fall open to reveal his hard cock.

Jo kisses his uninjured knee before working his way up Kevin's thigh, little kisses and licks carefully timed to have him gasping for more.

Kevin's hand is stroking the back of Jo's head and leading him towards his cock. Jo places a soft kiss to the tip before teasing it with his tongue, only when he begs does Jo finally take his whole length into his mouth. The feel of Kevin in his mouth is amazing and Jo's own cock is painfully trapped in his tight jeans. Jo's trying to palm yourself through the clothing while sucking him off but he doesn't quite have the coordination and Kevin drags him up into a messy kiss before whispering 'fuck me' in that sexy breathless voice. Jo's thanking his lucky stars until Kevin's next question.

"Do you have lube?"

Jo wants to tell him no, because he never thought this would happen, not here in his parents' house. And he definitely never thought it would be with him but Jo can't say no to this and he's racking him mind, thinking that there has to be something in the house that would do the job.

He's frantically looking through the kitchen but apart from the cooking oil it's not looking good. The bathroom's not much better and a little voice is telling him that bubble bath is probably not a good idea.

The sigh that escapes Jo's lips echoes around the bathroom and he walks back to the bedroom with his head hung low. What he doesn't expect to see is Kevin lying naked on his bed, legs spread wide while sucking his fingers. Once he knows Jo's watching he begins to open himself up, smirk spreading as Jo watches on in amazement.

A third finger slides in and he tells Jo to look in the top pocket of his bag, there's one lone condom in there, for occasions such as this.

Jo pulls down his jeans just enough to free his cock and roll the condom on, kissing his way down Kevin's tattoo before sliding in as Kevin's eyes fly wide open. Jo's taking it slowly, but Kevin wants more, he uses his strong arms to roll him so that Kevin's straddling Jo's hips, furiously riding his cock as he pulls Jo into a rough kiss, moaning into Jo's mouth as their lips meet and tongues brush against each other's. He breaks the kiss as he guides Jo's hand to his cock, wrapping his own hand over Jo's as he helps Jo stroke him to orgasm, he's crying out Jo's name and his beautiful arse is clenching around him, demanding that Jo climaxes with him, their passionate noises eerily loud in the empty house.

He's snuggled into Jo's chest, listening to his heartbeat as Jo rests his chin on Kevin's head as they lie panting, lazily stroking each other and mouthing at nearby skin.

Kevin tells Jo how amazing he was and they chat until the worrying realisation that Jo's parents might be home soon. Jo walks him to the train station, swapping numbers on the way and while they're on the quiet street Jo places a quick kiss on Kevin's forehead, which makes Kevin grin all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
